1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to a magnetic switch and use of such a switch in wellbore applications.
2. Background of the Art
Wellbores are drilled in subsurface formations for the production of hydrocarbons (oil and gas). Modern wells can extend to great well depths, often more than 15,000 ft. Hydrocarbons are trapped in various traps or zones in the subsurface formations at different wellbore depths. Such zones are referred to as reservoirs or hydrocarbon-bearing formations or production zones. A casing is generally placed inside the wellbore and the space between the casing and the wellbore (annulus) is filled with cement. A production string or assembly containing a number of devices is placed inside the casing to perform a variety of operations downhole, including, but not limited to, fracturing, treatment and production of fluids from the formation to the surface. The downhole devices may include, valves, such as sliding sleeve valves, packers, sensors, etc., which devices may be installed on an outside of a tubular in the string. It is desirable to provide a device, such as a switch, on the outside of a tubular that may be activated from inside the tubular to operate one or more devices placed on the outside of tubular.
The disclosure herein provides a switch that may be mounted on an outside of a tubular, such as a string that may be switched or activated from one position to another from inside of the tubular to perform an operation in the wellbore, including operating a device mounted on the outside of the tubular.